


Love me tinder

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Domestic, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy as shit, Happy Ending, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Tinder, because of course, endgame showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk goes on tinder dates as per suggestion of his Super Helpful Best Friend Kihyun.





	

Minhyuk gets forced to make a Tinder profile on a night of getting drunk and being insulted by Kihyun. (So, a regular friend-date, basically)

“You,” Kihyun says, while pointing vaguely into his direction, too drunk to pin-point Minhyuk’s actual location, “are a sad sack of shit.”

“How long has it been since Hyungwon?” Minhyuk winces. The name of his ex still stung, despite the fact that they broke up over a year ago. “You just need to get over him,” Kihyun says, taking another swig of his beer, “By getting under someone.”

He snatches Minhyuk’s phone from his hands, ignoring Minhyuk’s weak protests as he downloads an app to his phone.

“Who says I’m a bottom anyways…” Minhyuk mutters, entirely missing the point.

Kihyun just laughs. “Bitch, please.”

 

He starts up the app, filling in Minhyuk’s profile as he goes along. “preferred sex: male. 20-50.” Minhyuk yelps an offended “50?!”. Kihyun grins. “Hey, it’s never too late to get yourself a sugar daddy.” Minhyuk huffs but he knows it's no use to argue with Kihyun while he is on a mission. (He'll just have to change the settings later)

He looks through Minhyuk’s selfies, picking out the ones he deems the best. “These seem desperate enough. Especially the ones with the glasses scream _I like to get fucked on desks_ ” Minhyuk punches him in the arm. “Fuck you.”

 

“No thanks.” Kihyun retorts.

“Bio: 24. Psychology major. Kinks: pizza. Also likes music and games and shit." (Minhyuk changes his profile later, but keeps the part about pizza's, because pizza's, man.)

 

Minhyuk finally succesfully pries his phone from Kihyun’s hands, but he has already hit complete, and a face slides on his screen. Kihyun swipes left before he even has a chance to look at the guy. “Hey! This is my love life!” Minhyuk huffs.

Kihyun side-eyes Minhyuk before taking back control over the phone. “Yes. Exactly. And see where that has led us to, leaving you in charge. You obviously can't be trusted with this. Just leave it all to your best friend Kihyun.”

\--

Minhyuk wakes up to an incessant buzzing next to his head. He groans, ignoring his pounding headache, opening up his phone to messages of about 40 different guys. He sighs, making an annoyed face. Most of them are really not his type. He is pretty sure Kihyun just randomly swiped right on anyone after his 7th beer. Minhyuk makes a mental note to kill him later.

He sifts through the messages, ranging from the basic "Hi" to the classy "show me your dick" kind of guys. He deletes anything that involves dick requests or cheesy one-liners (Seriously though, who even uses "did it hurt when you fell from heaven" in real life.)

 

He is left with about 5 guys who either seem genuinely interested or are good-looking enough to forgive them a lame opening. Satisfied with what he has left after his initial selection he sinks back into his pillow. Time to sleep this hangover off first.

\--

Minhyuk looks in the coffee shop window, smoothing down a stray hair. He breathes in and out deeply, trying to calm his nerves. (It's not particularly effective)

 

It's been three weeks since he started talking to Changkyun. They clicked nearly instantly, spending several nights talking about their Overwatch strategies and which characters were the best to use. (Minhyuk swears by Mei. Changkyun disagrees vehemently. "Why would you pick a defensive character! Attack is the way to go." He sends a picture of him making finger guns at the camera. Minhyuk laughs.)

 

Changkyun is cute. His hair is dyed dark blue. He loves to wear oversized sweaters, dark colors, always, only recently having outgrown his emo phase ("It's not a phase. It's a lifestyle." Changkyun protests). He has dimples that show when he smiles. His voice is deep and pleasant. (They start talking via teamspeak while playing Overwatch together. Minhyuk manages to convince Changkyun of Mei's greatness. Changkyun, in his turn, convinces Minhyuk of his greatness.)

 

(Still, Minhyuk doesn't want to put all of his eggs in one basket so he talks to the other tinder guys too, despite his obvious connection with Changkyun.)

\--

Changkyun is exactly the same as he is online. (Minhyuk has always been a little wary of online dating, he's seen enough Catfish to know all the things that can go wrong)

 

The blue hair, the oversized sweaters, the dimples, they're all there. Talking to Changkyun is easy. He's sweet and funny, making jokes to ease the mood, easily lifting the initial awkwardness between them. One coffee date leads to another, and on their third date they play games together sprawled across Minhyuk's living room.

 

It's also on their third date they kiss, while their game loads, and realize they don't share romantic feelings for each other. Minhyuk would've been sad about this, if he also hadn't gained an amazing new friend. (they spend many more days playing games together, eating pizza in their underwear, pulling all-nighters on iced lattés and chocolate chip cookies)

\--

Hoseok is different. The physical attraction is almost instant. (Minhyuk would have lied if he hadn't kept Hoseok in his list just based on his pictures alone, at first, because fuck this man is _hot_ ).

 

On first impression, Minhyuk expects him to be a health nut who lives for going to the gym on protein shakes and gross health bars. And he is, but he's also so much more. He is the bleached-blond muscular health freak, who always wears sleeveless shirts and tight cut jeans to show off his nice tight ass. But he is also the poet, soft and sensitive, who gets shy over words like _love_ and _boyfriend_ , who cries while watching Titanic. He is the kind of guy who brings flowers on his first date. He is the kind of guy who holds the door for Minhyuk, and insists on drawing his chair up to the table.

 

The pictures he sends to Minhyuk are either heartbreakingly adorable or dangerously sexy, with no in-between, leaving Minhyuk conflicted between wanting to hold him in his arms forever or just fucking the life out of him. (Really. There's no in-between.)

 

They go out to dinner for their first date and the sexual tension between them is palpable. They both drink too much, too nervous to hold a normal conversation. (They kiss before dessert is even out on the table, pressed against the bathroom door.)

 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not usually this forward." Hoseok stammers after sticking his tongue down Minhyuk's throat.

 

"That's alright. Neither am I." Minhyuk says, after sticking his hand down Hoseok's pants.

The next day Minhyuk wakes up with a hangover and the realization of what he has done, and he's too embarrassed to call Hoseok again. (It seems Hoseok shares the same sentiment, and so their handsy first date is also their last. Hoseok deserves better, Minhyuk decides.)

\--

Jooheon actually goes to the same college as Minhyuk, and Minhyuk is surprised he hasn't seen him around before, because Minhyuk knows almost everyone at school. He is a music major, one year younger than Minhyuk. His hair is honey blond, and his dimples, wow, his dimples could eat Changkyun's dimples for breakfast. (Sometimes Minhyuk thinks he could drown in those dimples, and the way his eyes turn into little crescents when he smiles)

 

His profile pictures are very strong and intimidating, but Minhyuk quickly finds out how contradicting they are to his personality. While he has a fierce and competitive side, he is also extremely sweet and caring. (Not wanting to make the same mistake as he had with Hoseok, Minhyuk vows to take it Extremely Slow.)

 

Still, each time Jooheon laughs Minhyuk's heart skips a beat, and he finds himself wanting to spend more and more time with him. He always makes him laugh, writing silly little raps, or completely wowing him as he suddenly breaks out into song. Minhyuk spends most of his free time, at school or at the dorms with Jooheon. (Kihyun even complains he never sees him anymore, and Kihyun _always_ complains he sees him too much)

They kiss, and Minhyuk feels butterflies in his stomach, and he thinks okay, maybe this is it. He deletes Tinder from his phone. They hold hands in the cafeteria. He even changes his relationship status on Facebook. Kihyun says they're too lovey-dovey (he won't say he is happy for them, of course, even though he is, the big cheese that he is). Changkyun keeps telling Minhyuk he wants to be his best man at their wedding. Minhyuk laughs it off (but he would be lying if the thought of marrying Jooheon didn't secretly make him feel giddy inside).

 

A year passes, and while they're happy, their relationship changes. Jooheon is increasingly busy with school, and Minhyuk is busy finding a job after graduating. They see each other less and less. Minhyuk takes on a temporary job as a bar tender, something that Jooheon doesn't like, doesn't understand.

 

"Why would you take a job like this? You can do so much more!" He would say, angrily throwing up his hands. "Don't you want more?"

And Minhyuk wants more. More time with Jooheon. More intimacy. More time to talk. More time for love. But Jooheon has no time.

They decide to part on good terms. It's hard, to be alone again, and Minhyuk doesn't know if he wants to date again, for a while. (But Kihyun wouldn't be Kihyun if he didn't egg him on to get back out there.)

\--

Hyunwoo is a regular customer. Every Friday, after work, he comes into the bar to have a beer and occasionally watch whatever sports are on TV. He sits at the counter, with his briefcase next to his stool, his coat neatly folded over it. He's always dressed in a suit, and Minhyuk would be lying if he said he didn't find him wildly attractive. (Always appreciate a man who looks good in suit and tie)

 

He likes his short salt and pepper hair, the way it always sticks out a little no matter how many times Hyunwoo tries to smooth it down. He likes the way his chestnut eyes seem to shine when he listens to Minhyuk talk about this and that. He likes the little smile as Minhyuk hands him his beer, asking him about his work at the bank (it's complicated) or his favorite color (blue) or if he would go out with him, some day (yes).

 

He shows up at their first date in just a white tee and jeans, and Minhyuk is almost offended at how good he looks in just that, and even more offended as he sees what is underneath many, many dates later. They take it slow, soft shy kisses in the door opening at the end of their dates, holding hands in the movie theatre. Minhyuk hasn't felt so giddy since he was a teenager, falling in love with Hyungwon what felt like so very, very long ago, as he slowly falls for Hyunwoo.

 

He falls for Hyunwoo, strong and silent Hyunwoo, shy, polite Hyunwoo, too-awkward-to-start-their-first-conversations-Hyunwoo. He falls for Hyunwoo, soft, smiling Hyunwoo, dad-jokes-on-their-first-date-Hyunwoo. He falls for Hyunwoo, sweet and patient Hyunwoo, burns-his-first-home cooked-meal-for-them-Hyunwoo. He falls for Hyunwoo, sexy as fuck Hyunwoo, should-get-an-award-for-that-body-Hyunwoo, surprisingly-kinky-in-the-bedroom-Hyunwoo. He falls for Hyunwoo, down-on-one-knee-Hyunwoo, carries-him-into-their-apartment-Hyunwoo, gets-stung-by-a-jellyfish-on-their-honeymoon-Hyunwoo. (And despite spending most of their honeymoon in the hospital, he wouldn't have it any other way, sleeping next to his husband in the hospital bed until the nurses kick him out)

 

He falls for Hyunwoo, regular customer Hyunwoo, awkward first date Hyunwoo, boyfriend Hyunwoo, let's-live-together-Hyunwoo, fiancée Hyunwoo, husband Hyunwoo, father of his children Hyunwoo, every day, for the rest of his life, all over again.

 

(And Changkyun does become the best man at his wedding, along with Kihyun who threatens not to come if he also isn't best man (of course he is). Jooheon comes, too, and he is happy, and Minhyuk is happy to have him there because he would always mean a lot to him.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER 2K IN ONE DAY SUrE WHY NOT.  
> for the [blind dates] square.  
> even though they're not really blind but w/e sue me


End file.
